<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>tightly and inextricably knotted by annabeth_writes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24327652">tightly and inextricably knotted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabeth_writes/pseuds/annabeth_writes'>annabeth_writes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/M, Victorian, but there are no women in any attics, including the title, this is basically going to be a fluff fest, with lots of eye contact and blushing, yes this is somewhat inspired by jane eyre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:47:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24327652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabeth_writes/pseuds/annabeth_writes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Disillusioned with all of the dreams of her youth, Sansa Starks accepts a governess position that is well beneath her rank simply to have something for her own. Apart from little Lyanna Snow's mischief, Sansa expects very little excitement in her new life. She does not account for Lord Snow, the father to her charge who manages to keep her on her toes without even trying.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jon Snow/Sansa Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a very old au that I started and never finished. I hope to finish it now.</p><p>I am not well-versed in Victorian culture but I will do my best with research and all that to make this seem somewhat believable. If it isn't always super realistic, please forgive me.</p><p>This fic is rated T for now but that rating may change later on.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I sometimes have a queer feeling with regard to you–especially when you are near me, as now: it is as if I had a string somewhere under my left ribs, tightly and inextricably knotted to a similar string situated in the corresponding quarter of your little frame. And if that boisterous Channel, and two hundred miles or so of land come broad between us, I am afraid that cord of communion will be snapt; and then I’ve a nervous notion I should take to bleeding inwardly.” </p><p>
  <em>- Jane Eyre</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>“Have you met my papa, Lady Sansa?”</p><p>She looked over at her charge with a small smile.</p><p>“I have not.”</p><p>The little girl sighed, kicking her feet back and forth. Sansa turned her attention back to the flowers that she was weaving together.</p><p>“I have heard things about him,” she said, breaking a thorn off of the stem of a rose before tossing it to the ground.</p><p>“Like what?” Lyanna mumbled.</p><p>Sansa sighed, reaching over to lift her chin.</p><p>“What do I always tell you, little one?” she said.</p><p>“Don’t mumble,” the little girl said, frowning slightly in response.</p><p>Sansa smiled, tugging on one of her dark ringlets before going back to the flowers.</p><p>“I have heard you’re just like your father in that way,” she said, making a triumphant noise once she finished weaving the stems together.</p><p>She laid them in Lyanna’s lap as she rose carefully from the bench, shaking out her skirts before bending down to look the girl in the eyes.</p><p>“I heard that he is quiet,” Sansa continued, placing the flower crown on the girl’s head gently and sorting her hair out beneath it. “Someone told me that he can be quite solemn sometimes but when he smiles, he makes others smile as well. And I heard that he loves his daughter very much.”</p><p>Lyanna grinned, her dark grey eyes lighting up. Their companionship was relatively new, as Sansa only arrived at Summerhall only two months prior. She prided herself on getting along with the girl rather quickly. It was her first job as a governess, proving to those who doubted her that she could stand on her own two feet. She straightened up, smoothing out her dark blue skirts before holding her hand out.</p><p>“Come little one."</p><p>When Lyanna placed her smaller hand in Sansa’s, she tugged her off of the bench and brushed the wrinkles out of her dress before guiding her along the path of the lovely gardens.</p><p>“I heard the servants talking,” Lyanna said, looking up at her. “They say that my father must marry soon since my mother has been gone for a long time now.”</p><p>Sansa did not listen to such gossip, having had her fill of it when she was in the city.</p><p>“Only your father will decide when it is time for that, sweetling,” she assured the young girl. “Now do you want to have your dancing lessons or music lessons now?”</p><p>“Dancing lessons, please!”</p><p>The choice did not surprise her. Lyanna was as graceful as Sansa herself and enjoyed learning the steps to the many dances that she knew.</p><p>“I heard that Papa is returning to the manor soon,” Lyanna said, nearly skipping as they proceeded onto the lawn where the lesson would take place.</p><p>On a lovely day such as this, Sansa felt no need to shut themselves away inside. Lyanna could learn just as well beneath the sunshine as she could in a stuffy ballroom.</p><p>“Who told you that?” she asked with a frown, setting her in place before straightening her shoulders and lifting her chin once more.</p><p>“Mister Davos received a letter,” Lyanna replied, referring to the steward of the manor.</p><p>Sansa thought about it with a furrowed brow as they stepped through a slower dance. She glanced up at the manor, wondering if that why there had been such chaos among the servants for the last several days. Though she did have the tendency to remain wrapped up in her own world with Lyanna’s studies and her own reading, for Lord Jon’s library was quite extensive, she did not think that she could miss that. She felt somewhat miffed that no one thought to inform her. Though she kept to herself when she was not with Lyanna, it was now her responsibility to make sure that the little girl was presentable for her father's arrival.</p><p>“What did the letter say?”</p><p>“That my father is returning to the manor soon,” Lyanna said simply.</p><p>She stopped short, bending down in front of her. Sansa really wished that she’d paid attention more. It was doubtless that the lord would wish to be informed on everything about his daughter’s education and she would need to be prepared for such a conversation.</p><p>“How soon?” Sansa questioned, trying not to seem panicked.</p><p>The little girl shrugged simply and she let out a sigh of frustration.</p><p>“It’s no matter,” she brushed off, straightening up. “Continue.”</p><p>They began dancing once more, though Sansa could not keep her mind from whirling at the many things that she must do before her employer arrived at his home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I would be happy to hear your thoughts!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. An Unexpected Introduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sansa simply had to escape for a day. She was always given one day off a week and she had chosen for it to be this very one, if only for the sake of her sanity. Every single servant within the manor was getting more tense and unbearable as the days passed and she was certain it would turn her auburn hair grey quite soon if she was given no relief. Sansa had always been a natural peacemaker but she was quite exhausted after days of keeping everyone calm as they anxiously awaited the arrival of their lord. Mr. Seaworth might have been more successful in her place if he did not have his own share of duties that had little to do with assuring the cook that Lord Snow's tastes cannot have changed all that much since he last stayed at Summerhall. It might have all been easier if the lord himself would finally make his appearance.</p><p>First he was delayed by business in the city. Then a storm prevented his journey. Then he decided to visit a friend on the road between King's Landing and Summerhall. After that, his communication ceased entirely, which Sansa thought to be quite rude of him. Not that she would say anything. Her place was no longer as a highborn lady in society. She was a governess and he would receive his due respect as her employer, even if she did not think that he had quite earned it. The household was quite amiss at this point, knowing that he could arrive at any moment. Sansa honestly did not care anymore. No matter how inappropriate it would be for her to be away from the manor when if arrived during her absence, considering that he was her employer, she craved an afternoon of peace.</p><p>So she took her horse and decided to ride out to a secluded spot to read for the afternoon. Lyanna would be just fine with her private studies. She knew what Sansa expected of her and she was quite good at fulfilling those expectations even when she was not being watched. So she was set to be on her own for a few hours. What Sansa did not expect was to come across someone else as she rode towards the woods. Her horse did not take well to the appearance of the man and his own mount. Sansa barely managed to hang on as her mare reared into the air before coming down hard on her front hooves. She let out a grunt, almost falling off in her haste to get out of the saddle.</p><p>“What has gotten into you?’ she demanded, putting her hands on her hips.</p><p>Sansa knew that it was illogical to give a horse a scolding but she did not know what else there was to be done. After all, Lady hardly ever gave her trouble.</p><p>"I apologize."</p><p>Sansa gasped at once, whirling about with her hand pressed over her chest before she remembered the presence of the other person. She watched with wide eyes as the man dismounted his own horse and took several steps towards her, a concerned line forming upon his brow.</p><p>“Are you injured?”</p><p>As if she could scarcely help it, her lips parted in shock and she gaped at him most impolitely. In the back of her mind, she could almost hear her mother scolding her for such ill manners, even if she had received one shock after another. It would be impossible for Sansa not to recognize the man that stood before her, for his daughter took after him completely. When she had allowed herself to imagine what Lord Jon may look like, she did not think him to be such a handsome young man. Sansa had mistakenly attributed Lyanna's dark beauty to her mother. Forgetting all about her irritation at his lateness, Sansa found herself silently admiring the curl of his hair, the slope of his nose, and the pleasing shape of his lips.</p><p>“My lady?”</p><p>She wrenched herself out of her silly daze, suddenly realizing that he knew nothing of her identity.</p><p>“I am quite all right, my lord,” Sansa said, sinking into a curtsy.</p><p>“Are you certain?" he asked, looking quite troubled. "I am terribly sorry. I did not intend to startle your horse.”</p><p>Sansa shook her head, trying not to focus on the pleasant rasp of his voice.</p><p>“You could not have controlled it. She can be easily frightened,” she said assuringly, reaching out to pat her mare’s neck.</p><p>As if to prove her point, the horse snorted and shook her head. The man seemed somewhat amused, reaching up with a gloved hand to brush his unruly curls out of his face.</p><p>“Can I help you, then? You could bring her to my home to rest,” he suggested, looking hopeful.</p><p>Sansa might have laughed, would it not be quite rude of her to do so. This poor man truly had no clue, though he had been the one to correspond with her for several weeks before hiring her. She could not refuse his invitation. Not when she knew who he was and that he expected to meet her either way.</p><p>“I would like to do that, my lord, only so that I may return to my home as well.”</p><p>It took a moment for words to take root in his mind and as he tilted his head to the side with confusion, she noted that he looked exactly like Lyanna when she did not understand something.</p><p>“I have not properly introduced myself. I am Sansa Stark, your daughter’s governess."</p><p>His eyes lit up with recognition at her name and he looked altogether ashamed as if he was somehow remiss in not recognizing her, even though they had never come face to face before.</p><p>“My lady,” Lord Jon said, bowing his head to her.</p><p>“Please, my lord, call me Miss Sansa," Sansa said, giving him a polite smile. "The only one who addresses me as Lady Sansa is little Lyanna and that is only because she likes the sound of it.”</p><p>He nodded in agreement, kindly choosing not to argue that she was due such a title as the daughter of another highborn lord.</p><p>“Then I must ask that you call me by my given name as well."</p><p>Sansa felt quite startled at that, blinking with confusion. Such a request was certainly unexpected. She could not imagine men such as Lord Joffrey Baratheon or Ser Harry Hardyng waving away the titles which they prided themselves upon. Yet she could see that this lord might just be different than the others, no matter how much her mind protested the thought. She had seen men hide their cruelty behind kindness before. It was why she found herself in this position in the first place. Sansa had little desire to marry after all that she had suffered and there was little else to do but make herself useful in this world.</p><p>“Are you certain?” she asked before she could catch herself.</p><p>She flushed, knowing that it was a terrible breach in courtesy to question him. Luckily for her, he did not look offended.</p><p>“I am quite certain, Miss Sansa. In fact, I insist on it.”</p><p>She nodded in agreement, knowing that she could not refuse him if he insisted.</p><p>“Shall we?”</p><p>He stepped forward to help her back onto her mare but Sansa shook her head.</p><p>“I think I would rather walk with her, my lo-Jon.” Sansa said, catching herself at the last moment.</p><p>Jon's eyebrows rose as he looked down at her, clearly surprised by her words.</p><p>“Then I shall walk with you,” he decided, reaching back for his horse’s reins.</p><p>Sansa did the same, forgetting all about her peaceful afternoon as they began walking side-by-side on the path to his manor, both leading their horses.</p><p>“Was your journey pleasant?” she asked, glancing over at him.</p><p>“Other than the storm, it was very pleasant,” Jon confirmed, nodding his head. "I did have the chance to visit an old friend from university, which was quite nice."</p><p>She gave him a small smile, glad to hear it.</p><p>“How have you found my daughter?”</p><p>There was a note of affection in his voice that she felt quite grateful for. There were some lords who would despair at being burdened with a daughter, with no son to carry their name and bear their inheritance.</p><p>“She is a lovely girl,” Sansa said, her smile growing wider. “We are getting along quite well, I think.”</p><p>Jon looked relieved.</p><p>“That is good. I wanted a companion for her as much as a governess.”</p><p>She felt quite happy to hear him speak that way, for a companion is exactly what she wanted to be to Lyanna. They did not speak much more until they drew nearer to the house. They must have been spotted from a window because Mr. Seaworth awaited them on the steps of the manor with his hands clasped behind him.</p><p>"My lord," he said, giving Jon a deep bow before nodding her way. "Miss Sansa."</p><p>She gave him a small smile in return, seeing that he was surprised that she had returned so soon, much less at their employer's side.</p><p>"It is good to see you, Davos," Jon said, stepping forward to clasp his hand in a firm shake.</p><p>Mr. Seaworth simply nodded, though there was a shine in his eye that spoke of a deep respect for the young man that stood before him. Before any of them could say another word, a stable boy came panting up to them as if he'd been called to sprint so that he might collect their horses.</p><p>"My lord," he puffed out, giving a clumsy bow with red cheeks.</p><p>"Thank you, Addam," Jon said as the boy took the reins of both horses.</p><p>Sansa clasped her hands before her, content to linger back so that their lord and Mr. Seaworth could discuss whatever business of Summerhall they felt was important. Yet she did not get the chance, for Jon turned to her and offered his arm. Wondering if he would ever stop surprising her, Sansa slipped her hand into the crook of his elbow so that he could escort her inside.</p><p>"Might we adjourn to your study, my lord?" Mr. Seaworth said once they were inside, their coats and gloves handed off to a maid.</p><p>Jon gave a quick nod before turning her way.</p><p>"Miss Sansa," he said, offering her another bow.</p><p>"Jon," she said, respecting his wishes with regards to his name though she gladly offered him a curtsy. "Mr. Seaworth."</p><p>Sansa watched as they departed from the foyer, Jon ascending the steps just a smidge ahead of his steward, their quiet voices growing fainter. Just as they reached the turn that would take them out of sight, Jon briefly hesitated and tilted his head over his shoulder, meeting her eyes for just a moment. Color rose to her cheeks as she saw the faint smile upon his face and Sansa could have sworn that her heart fluttered just a bit faster in her chest just before he disappeared up the stairwell and out of sight.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I would love to hear what you think!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>